


Carry On (Supernatural Fanfic AU)

by livius



Series: Female [1]
Category: Sobrenatural - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Español, Fanfic en español, Gen, Supernatural - Freeform, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livius/pseuds/livius
Summary: Supernatural/Sobrenatural Fanfic AU (Alternative Universe)Alex se crió cazando con su padre, pero no eran ciervos a los que disparaban, sino monstruos. Ahora, Alex tiene que sobrevivir a algo bastante más fuerte que todo eso: a sí misma.





	1. Prólogo: Tierra

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusta cambiar a los héroes de las historias por mujeres porque soy #Feminista y #AbajoElPatriarcado

_— No, no, no. ¡N-No! — la voz le temblaba cual pluma en medio de un huracán, el mismo en el que se estaba sumergiendo._

_Su padre le miró desde arriba con sus ojos oscuros. Ninguno de los dos hermanos había sacado esos ojos. Alex sólo compartía su cabello negro como el carbón con él. Ella y su hermano tenían los ojos de su madre_

_—Alex, ya sabes que tienes que hacerlo —dijo John Winchester._

_Sam dormía en el coche. Sammy... Él era el que más le recordaba a la borrosa imagen de su madre. Tenía esa magia, esa bondad en la mirada que le faltaba a su padre. Era el equilibrio de todo. Alex, con la respiración agitada, dio unos pasitos atrás._

_—P-pero... Papá, p-por favor, no... —el miedo desgarraba su voz._

_—Nada, Alex —le contestó —. Métete en el ataúd._

_La voz de John era firme y fría como la propia noche. Era la roca, el frío metal de la pala con la que había obligado a su hija a cavar su propia tumba. El féretro de madera vieja reposaba a dos metros bajo tierra. Alex se giró y se sorbió la nariz, sintiendo cómo el corazón le latía contra el pecho. Quizás fuera la última vez que latería. Se encaró con el ataúd y lo miró desde arriba._

_—Es necesiario —repitió su padre —. Esto te enseñará a sobrevivir si alguna vez te ves en esta situación. Sabrás lo que hacer._

_< <¿¡Si alguna vez me veo en esta situación!? ¿¡Cómo me iba a meter en un puñetero ataúd sin darme cuenta!?>> Alex se agarró el estómago con los dedos, reprimiendo las náuseas, el miedo, las lágrimas, los mocos, las pesadillas y todo lo demás que quedaba en su mente. Sin girarse, miró hacia el cielo oscuro, sin estrellas y sin luna, y susurró:_

_—Sí, señor._

_Alex se agachó y saltó en el féretro. John se acuclilló y cogió la tapa mientras la pequeña, que no contaba más de 10 años, se estiraba._

_—Si no sales en quince minutos, te sacaré —dijo John._

_Alex cerró los ojos al tiempo que la poca luz de los faros del Impala se esfumaba con el rostro de su padre. Contuvo la respiración para después soltarla en un suspiro pesado. Comenzó a sentir cómo su pecho chocaba contra la tapa del ataúd. Los pulmones le ardían y la tierra apenas había comenzado a caer sobre ella. <> Si respiraba demasiado, agotaría el poco oxígeno que había allí antes de tiempo. El silencio era duro y sentía los oídos taponados, las puntas de los dedos congeladas. <> No era la primera vez que su padre la ponía a prueba._

_Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró en un silencio aún más profundo que antes, pero la oscuridad seguía siendo la misma. Ya había terminado, sólo le faltaba salir. Alex se permitió sonreír de lado. Respiró una vez más antes de apretar los puños. Dobló la rodilla y se recolocó en el féretro. Dio una patada fuerte y seca y sintió la madera crujir sobre la suela de su zapato, pero no se rompió._

_Pasó de estar tranquila e incluso somnolienta a estresada de nuevo. Golpeó la tapa de madera con los puños cerrados, la arañó con las uñas, la pateó con las rodillas y con los pies, con la cabeza. Pronto sintió cómo el pánico le ataba un nudo a la altura de la garganta para que no pudiera ni hablar ni respirar. El corazón le golpeó con más fuerza contra las costillas. La certeza de la muerte apareció detrás de su oreja._

_Alex continuó su lucha. ¡Los bracitos de una niña de diez años no podrían vencer las decenas de kilos de tierra que la sepultaban! ¿En qué estaría pensando John? Alex lloraba y sudaba, aunque ni siquiera era consciente de ello. ¿No habían transcurrido ya los quince minutos? ¿No iba su padre a salvarla? La joven gemía angustiada y sofocada. Una cinta cada vez más ceñida le apretaba la cabeza y la hacía sentir mareada. ¿La falta de oxígeno? ¿La muerte?_

_En ese instante, entre la marea de patadas, puñetazos y cabezazos, recordó a Sammy. Ojos de girasoles y cabello castaño y brillante. Él no había llegado a cumplir los siete, pero ya había hecho muchas más cosas en su vida que ella, como, por ejemplo, enfrentarse a su padre. Sammy tenía algo distinto, algo especial._

_Alex gimoteó: los brazos se le habían quedado entumecidos, los ojos se le cerraban y el recuerdo de su hermano lo hacía todo demasiado borroso. <<¿Y si no vuelvo a verlo?>> Esa idea no parecía tan descabellada. Dejó reposar la cabeza y exhaló débilmente, sangrando, sudando y llorando._

_Ya había entrado en la profunda tierra de los sueños espesos y el pitido en los oídos cuando una pequeña parte de su ser notó cómo la tierra sobre ella se removía. Ladeó la cabeza y tosió con esfuerzo. Temblaba. Alex sólo guarda un recuerdo de aquella noche oscura: unos ojos negros que la miraban desde arriba, todo el miedo que ella ya no sentía reflejados en ellos. Y los brazos fuertes de su padre, que la abrazaron y la sacaron de allí._

***

Llevaba cuatro años.

Cuatro putos años allí abajo.

Y cada puñetera jornada, una tortura. A quien se la inflingiera, a ella, a otra alma rota, ya ni siquiera importaba. Tendrían que llamarlo Infierno por algo. Bueno, al menos, hasta ese día. Ese día, si se puede decir que en el Infierno hay días, recordó...

_—¡Alex!  
Era una noche tranquila de otoño, el frescor del viento acariciaba las ramas de los árboles, que sellaban su silueta en la fachada de la casa con sus sombras.  
—¡Coge a tu hermano y sal de aquí ahora mismo!  
Pero, ¿no hacía demasiado calor para estar a dos meses del invierno? ¿Y esos gritos? ¿De dónde venían?  
—¡Date prisa! —puso al bebé sobre los brazos de la niña —¡Corre, Alex! ¡Corre!  
Salió de la casa mientras las lenguas de fuego la devoraban_

...recordó...

_—Sammy —dijo mientras se arreglaba la trenza —. Hablemos a solas.  
—¡No! —siempre tan rebelde y sin saberlo él mismo —. Si tienes algo que decir, dínoslo a los dos.  
Abrazó a la joven de cabellos dorados. La morena se encogió de hombros.  
—Está bien —suspiró ella —. Papá se fue de caza. Y no ha vuelto en varios días._

—¡Aaagh! —gimió, llevándose las manos a la cabeza para impedir que le explotara.

Pero eso no le evitó seguir ahogándose en el mar de recuerdos.

_Tessa se acercó a ella, dispuesta a llevársela consigo. Aun así, seguía habiendo una parte que no quería irse. ¿Se dedicaba a matar monstruos e iba a morir por un accidente de coche?  
Estaba a centrímetros de besar a la parca cuando, de pronto, una bocanada de energía la barrió muy lejos de allí, a una cama de hospital. Sam, a su lado, lloraba sin disimularlo_

_Andaba por el campo, codo con codo con el viejo Bobby y agarrados a una escopeta. La figura de su maltrecho hermano cojeaba hacia ellos.  
Antes de poder hacer nada, una sombra surgió desde atrás y le asestó una puñalada en la espalda. Alex soltó el arma y escuchó su propia voz muy lejana. Abrazó a su hermano antes de que se desmoronase._

_Unos ojos amarillos que la miraban con fiereza, con la mezquindad de los que conocen muchas almas. Se estiró para agarrar el arma y, cuando sintió el Colt con la punta de los dedos, suspiró.  
—Eh... —llamó al demonio  
Estiró el brazo y apretó el gatillo._

Pero esa vez no eran unos ojos amarillos los que la acorralaban: eran azules y plateados y brillaban como mil soles. Alex comenzó a sentir un quemazón en el brazo izquierdo, como si estuviesen montando una hoguera sobre su hombro. El dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica y se vio envuelta en una manta hecha, literalmente, de pura luz.

Tan rápido como llegó, la sensación de volar desapareció cuando abrió los ojos. La oscuridad la sorprendió. Agarrotada por el tiempo que había pasado en la misma posición, estiró los brazos pero fue a chocar contra unas astilladas paredes de madera. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando comprendió dónde estaba metida.

Intentó gritar, pero no le salió más que un gruñido. Dejándose llevar por su propio instinto, asestó una patada contra la tapa del ataúd. La madera cedió al instante. La tierra cayó sobre ella.

Se colocó y comenzó a escavar con las uñas, manteniendo la respiración en unos polvorientos pulmones. Cavó a pesar de tener los brazos entumecidos, cavó a pesar de no sentir las piernas, cavó a pesar del embotamiento en el que tenía sumergida la cabeza. Cavó, cavó y cavó.

Cuando por fin encontró la luz del cielo en la superficie, sacó la cabeza de entre la tierra y tosió con ganas. Luego, sacó una mano y después la otra y se impulsó a sí misma para salir de la tumba.

Sin embargo, esta vez no había ningún padre preocupado ni ningún hermano temeroso para acogerla en sus brazos. Miró a su alrededor: sólo vio un campo desolado y la sombra de esos ojos azules y brillantes, que ya se habían ido.


	2. 1. Puro

Los ojos azules de Castiel estaban enmarcados por el sudor, ¿o eran lágrimas? Sintió cómo la empujaba hacia la puerta, cada vez más pequeña.

—¡Cas! —gritó ella, intentando hacerse oír por encima del jaleo que otorgaba ese viento cálido —. ¡Vamos!

El ángel la empujó con más fuerza. En ese instante, unos cuerpos saltaron hacia él y lo rodearon. Leviatanes. Alex apretó los labios y, con el corazón en la garganta, sacó su cuchillo para enfrentarse a ellos. Sin embargo, Castiel fue más rápido: soltó la mano que la chica le ofrecía y gritó:

—¡No! —el pánico y la tristeza a partes iguales en su voz —. ¡Vete!

Alex cerró los ojos mientras el aire cesaba y ella salía disparada hacia atrás. La puerta del Purgatorio se cerró con el ángel todavía dentro.

***

_Senda de los Apalaches, Maine_

En cuanto abrió los ojos, se encontró con esa oscuridad tan cerrada por tercera vez en su vida. La primera vez, cuando volvió a ver el cielo, su padre estaba allí para recogerla; la segunda, aunque él no se encontrara al lado suyo, Castiel la protegió. Sabía que esa vez no habría nadie, absolutamente nadie para recibirla de vuelta a la vida.

Dio una patada a la madera, que estaba enferma y hueca. El árbol en el que había aparecido se quebró con facilidad. Esa vez, no había tierra que la ahogara. Salió gateando del tronco hueco del gran árbol y se dejó caer en el suelo. Inhaló el aire limpio de la montaña, que le llegaba frío a través de la capa de mugre y de sangre seca que había acumulado en las uñas y en la cara.

Sintió un calambrazo en el antebrazo izquierdo. Alex gruñó, cogió la rudimentaria arma de piedra que llevaba consigo, y se puso de pie de un salto.

—Benny, aguanta...

Comenzó a correr ladera abajo. 

La tienda de campaña resaltaba en la oscuridad. Alex escuchó voces dentro. Agarró una de las linternas que esa pareja de excursionistas había dejado fuera, junto a los restos de una hoguera, y se escondió. Instantes después, de la tienda salió un muchacho en pijama, con otra linterna.

—¿Hola? —exclamó a la noche. Su aliento se convirtió en vapor —. ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Alex permaneció en silencio, hiperventilando por el esfuerzo. Agarró el cuchillo, si es que a eso que había fabricado en el Purgatorio con sus propias manos se le podía llamar cuchillo, con más fuerza. La pistola cargada la llevaba enganchada en el cinturón. El joven se giró.

—Habrá sido un ciervo o algo, Amy. Aquí no hay nadie —dijo y, antes de meterse dentro volvió a echar una ojeada. Para su sorpresa, el haz de luz de su linterna iluminaba ahora a una joven.

Qué aspecto tendría que ser el que ofreciera Alex para provocar en él tan exagerada reacción. El joven gritó y se sobresaltó. Tenía la cara crispada y no dejaba de mirarla con los ojos salidos de las órbitas. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que, entre jadeos, Alex preguntó:

—¿Dónde estoy?

—¿Qué? —chilló él con una voz muy aguda.

Alex agarró la pistola cargada y la apuntó sin titubear hacia él. El chico soltó unos grititos angustiados, como un cerdo a punto de morir. De la tienda, salió también una chica en camiseta interior y se colocó detrás de él. Respiraban nerviosos. Alex les escuchaba. Ella, por su parte, sólo estaba cansada.

—¿Dónde está la carretera? —gritó con fuerza.

—Oye... —comenzó a decir —. De-deja la pistola. Te ayudaremos...

—¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA CARRETERA?

—¡A veinte kilómetro por allí! —señaló hacia el sur sin titubear.

Alex miró hacia allí y, todavía con la pistola en alto, los miró mientras se agachaba para agarrar una de las bolsas de tela que la pareja había dejado allí tirada. Acto seguido, salió corriendo hacia la carretera como un rayo, como alma que lleva el diablo.

***

_Clayton, Louisiana_

Caminaba por un viejo sendero de tierra y arena, con la mochila a un hombro y agarrándose el brazo con la mano libre. La maleza amenazaba con engullir el camino y negaba la luz del cielo, por lo que Alex caminaba en la sombra. Iba deprisa, pero cada crujido, cada ruido extraño la ponía alerta, como si fuera un lobo. 

Cuando llegó al cementerio, la noche ya había engullido todo. La fría piedra de las lápidas la recibió con una ovación sorda, como si la estuviesen esperando. Frenó en lo alto de un montículo y miró el horizonte oscuro, en busca de... ¡Ajá! El molino de viento.

 

_—¿Qué tendré que hacer?—preguntó la joven mientras se subía la manga de la camisa y sacaba un cuchillo._

_—Primero, llegar—Benny la imitó y asintió—. Mi tumba se encuentra bajo un molino de cuatro aspas. La última vez que lo vi, estaba un poco destrozado._

_—Está bien—dijo Alex, extendiéndole el brazo ensangrentado—. Pues terminemos antes de que se cierre ese maldito portal_

 

Las cuatro aspas estaban más que un poco destrozadas: estaban completamente demacradas, pero el esqueleto del molino se perfilaba aún sobre los huesos de su amigo. Caminó hacia allí y, como Benny le había dicho, comenzó a cavar en el suelo con la pala que había robado de esa tienda de jardinería. A cada estocada que daba, una corriente de dolor se extendía desde su brazo izquierdo ha todo su cuerpo, como un impulso eléctrico. 

—Joder...—susurró, levantando la pala y volviéndola a clavar en la tierra removida—. Aguanta un poco, cabrón...

Bufó y continuó la tarea. Llevaba el cabello negro recogido en una trenza, como su madre solía peinarla cuando era pequeña. Después de un año entero allí abajo, en el Purgatorio, lavarse el pelo con jabón de verdad le parecía el cielo. Resopló para apartarse un mechón de la cara, que se le había quedado pegajosa por el sudor. 

Tardó apenas media hora más en encontrar el ataúd de madera. La pala retumbó con fuerza cuando golpeó la tapa. Alex dejó su herramienta y se agachó para abrirlo. Unos huesos blanquecinos asomaron entre la oscuridad. Se sentó al borde de la tumba abierta y sacó un cuchillo. Después, se arremangó la camisa. Su antebrazo brillaba con los latidos de un corazón deseando escapar de allí. Los pinchazos se expandían hasta sus dedos.

—Más vale que seas tú, hijo de puta.

El filo cortó su piel. Extendió el brazo y, en lugar de sangre, de la herida flotó un humo rojo

— _Anima... Corpore pueri corpus..._ —dijo en latín— _... Totem resurgem._

Llegó a los huesos y se convirtió en un líquido que parpadeaba y se removía. Cuando hubo acabado el conjuro, el humo se evaporó y desapareció junto a los huesos con un rayo. Alex gimió de dolor y cayó al suelo. Estaba vendando su herida cuando su bien entrenado sentido de la supervivencia la hizo volverse: alguien la observaba. En efecto, allí había alguien. Su amigo la aguardaba en pie, detrás suya.

—Qué rapidez...—se sorprendió. 

—No gracias a ti—dijo este—. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

—De nada—Alex se levantó y caminó hacia él, que mantenía una mirada estoica. Giró al cuello, estirándose, y sus huesos se escucharon crujir—. ¿Te funciona todo bien?

—Muy bien.

Abrió la boca y, obedeciendo la orden, sus colmillos asomaron de sus encías. Se pasó la lengua por las afiladas puntas de sus dientes. Benny era fuerte, de hombros anchos, pero ni siquiera le sacaba una cabeza entera a Alex. Volvió a cerrar la boca y sonrió con los labios apretados. Alex levantó el mentón. 

—Y, ¿ahora qué?

—Haremos lo que hablamos—dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues esto es un adiós...

La brisa templada hacía bailar las aspas de tela del molino, pero no tenían la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlas girar ni como para despeinar a la joven. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en la pálida piel del vampiro y en sus ojos claros. 

—No te metas en líos, Benny. ¿Me oyes?

Él avanzó hacia ella con los brazos extendidos. Justo antes de abrazarla, se detuvo y le ofreció una mano. Alex la agarró y la sacudió con fuerza. Después, sonrieron con tristeza.

—Lo logramos, niña—dijo—. No me lo puedo creer.

Entonces sí, se abrazaron. Alex se puso de puntillas y rodeó el grueso cuello de Benny. Aspiró el aire del mundo. Incluso así, con ese simple gesto, notaba lo que le diferenciaba del Purgatorio: la pureza. Ese aire estaba sucio y vacío. Cerró los ojos y extendió su sonrisa.

—Yo tampoco.


	3. 2. Un Reencuentro

Cuando Alex dio con la antigua cabaña de Bobby donde Sam se había instalado, no le sorprendió en absoluto, aunque no fue la primera en la que miró. Primero, viajó a la que estaba frente al lago donde su padre y Bobby los habían enseñado a pescar. Adoraba esa casa: recordaba haber jugado con él en el lago, haciéndose aguadillas y echando carreras. Detrás de la casa había un inmenso campo de tierra mal removida que era en realidad territorio de nadie. Su padre solía entrenarlos en esa explanada. Las paredes de la cabaña eran delgadas y la madera del suelo crujía bajo la más ligera presión. Alex cruzó la vivienda para llegar a la habitación que había sido suya. Abrió el armario que había detrás del camastro viejo donde solía dormir sin sábanas en las noches de verano. Una ola de polvo se le cayó sobre la nariz. Alex estornudó y se frotó la cara. Hizo aspavientos para ahuyentar la suciedad y tosió con aspereza. Cuando se hubo disipado el polvo acumulado después de tantos años, Alex agarró una de sus antiguas camisetas, una camisa y un par de pantalones. Luego, lo metió en la bolsa de viaje y salió de la cabaña.

Sabía que Sammy no estaría allí, pero a ella le gustaba. Era uno de los pocos sitios, después de la casa de Bobby, a los que había llamado alguna vez "su hogar". Sin embargo, su hermano buscaría lo práctico, algo como una casita a las afueras de la ciudad, no allí, alejado de la civilización. Alex se montó ese mismo día en un autobús que la llevaría al norte. Las ruedas crujieron sobre el asfalto y ella se reacomodó en su asiento, con su bolsa de viaje sobre el regazo.

Miró por la ventanilla, entrecerrando los ojos a causa de la luz del medio día que la cegaba. Había pasado un año en el Purgatorio y sólo llevaba una semana bajo los rayos del ardiente sol de la Tierra.

***

_Whitefish, Montana_

Sam abrió la puerta. Alex, que lo había estado esperando contra la puerta de la cabaña, le asestó un puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo doblarse por la mitad. Sam respondió sin pensárselo, dando una patada al aire pero Alex, que fue más rápida, consiguió esquivarla y le tiró al suelo con una llave de judo. Sam, falto de tiempo para reaccionar, se agarró a la camiseta de su hermana mientras ella se ponía a horcajadas sobre él, con las rodillas sobre la cadera de su hermano para inmovilizarle. Esa no era la bienvenida que podrías esperar de un viejo amigo, mas era completamente entendible para su hermana mayor.

-¡Alex! -titubeó Sam cuando lo hubo comprendido, pero se vio interrumpido cuando la joven le roció con un chorro de agua helada -¡No soy un demonio! -escupió.

Alex, lejos de bajar la guardia, vació sobre él una botella de bórax. El olor a químicos impregnó el aire viciado.

-Ni un Leviatán.

Alex agarró el brazo de Sam y se las ingenió para mantenerlo estirado mientras sacaba un cuchillo de plata y cortaba su piel del antebrazo. Sam gimió, angustiado por la sorpresa y el quemazón del antebrazo. Cuando se liberó del agarre de Alex, se llevó la mano a la herida para detener la hemorragia.

-Ni un metamórfico -acabó la mayor por él. Se removió y agarró nuevos utensilios -. Vale, me toca.

-¡¿Qué?! -dijo Sam -¡No, Alex! ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

-¡Oh, haz el favor! -Alex agarró el agua bendita y se la hechó sobre el pecho. Luego, hizo lo propio con el bórax y por último rasgó su brazo izquierdo con el cuchillo de plata.

-Bien... -caviló Sam -. Bien, eres tú.

Ambos hermanos se pusieron en pie y se abrazaron. Alex se puso de puntillas. A pesar de ser su hermano pequeño, Sam le sacaba unas dos cabezas de altura. Era grande y fuerte como lo había sido su padre e inteligente y bello como su madre. Acabaron su abrazo. Alex supo que algo no iba bien desde ese mismo instante. Sam, todavía levitando, sonrió y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Estás viva!-se sorprendió, incrédulo-. Pero, ¿qué diablos te pasó?

-Parece ser que cuando ese capullo de Dick explotó, me arrastró con él hasta el Purgatorio.

-¿El Purgatorio?-Sam tenía los ojos como platos-¿Has estado en el Purgatorio?

<>, pensó Alex. Sam de pronto parecía cansado y falto de energía, como si se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento. La atmósfera se tornó un poco más fría con el aliento pesado del joven. Alex calló.

-¿Y cómo has salido?

 

_-¡Cas! -gritó ella, intentando hacerse oír por encima del jaleo que otorgaba ese viento seco-. ¡Vamos!_

<<¿Se soltó él...>>, se preguntó Alex, <<...O no lo agarré con la fuerza necesaria? ¿Me empujó para que saliera sola o lo dejé allí tirado?>>

 

Alex sonrió con suficiencia e, imitando a su hermano pequeño, se sentó en una silla de respaldo de madera y dijo:

-Esa caja me quería mantener encerrada tanto como yo deseaba estar allí-ante la mirada interrogante de Sam, Alex inspiró con fuerza y miró hacia otro lado y, para acabar esa conversación, dijo-. Lo que importa es que ya he salido

-¿Y Cas?-preguntó él con cautela ante su impredecible hermana-. ¿Estaba allí?

 

_-¡No! ¡Vete!-el pánico y la tristeza a partes iguales en su voz. El ángel la empujó aún más fuerte hacia la puerta del Purgatorio._

<<¿Por qué iba a soltarse? Yo le dejé ahí porque no podía con él>>

 

-Él... no lo consiguió. Allí abajo pasó algo raro. Las cosas se pusieron difíciles al final y...

El piar de los pájaros se colaban por la ventana abierta, al igual que lo hacía la brisa limpia del bosquecillo entre el que se ocultaba la antigua cabaña de Bobby. Alex dejó la frase a medias y Sam no tuvo que pensar demasiado para hacerse una idea de lo que había ocurrido.

-Entonces, ¿está muerto?-tentó con voz suave-¿Le viste morir?

-Vi lo suficiente-dijo Alex poniéndose tensa con una voz que no parecía salir de su propia garganta: era dura como la roca, fría como el acero. Sam dio un paso atrás. Ya había compartido muchas discusiones con ella para saber qué significaba ese tono.

-Lo siento...-musitó.

-Y yo-dijo ella, relajando la voz un poco. Luego, cambió el rumbo de la conversación-Y tú, ¿qué has estado haciendo? Tenías todos los teléfonos desconectados, era como dejar mensajes de voz en el viento.

Alex se volvió a la destartalada y descascarillada nevera y agarró dos botellines de cerveza. Le dio uno a su hermano, que de pronto parecía más pequeño. Apartó su mirada en un intento por hacerse el distraído y agarró la bebida que le tendía.

-Ya, yo...-titubeó pasándose la botella de una mano a la otra-. Yo no oí tus mensajes.

Alex ya había sospechado algo en el momento en que la había abrazado. Podía haber sido una simple nimiedad, pero había notado cómo la presión de sus brazos era débil. ¿Acaso no había estado su hermano buscándola durante todo ese año? ¿Por qué, cuando se reencontraron, no parecía tan contento de verla?

-¿Y por qué no los oíste?-preguntó dando un sorbo a su cerveza

-Es que... desconecté los teléfonos.

-Ya... Espera, ¿qué?

Sam frunció los labios y, viendo que no le quedaba otra escapatoria, decidió confesar para salvarse las espaldas. Se aproximó a la mesa a la que su hermana estaba sentada y dejó la cerveza sin abrir en el borde de la madera. Luego, se encogió de hombros, como si pensara que en realidad no se merecía las culpas que Alex estaba a punto de cargar sobre él.

-Bueno... es que a mí también me ha pasado algo interesante este año...


End file.
